


Truth Vs. Hearts - I Knew You Once

by wiltcd_rose



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Childhood Trauma, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Korean War, M/M, Mistakes, Original Character(s), Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Period-Typical Underage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Dave, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltcd_rose/pseuds/wiltcd_rose
Summary: The year is 1960. And Dave pretty much is getting his life together. After moving from Wisconsin a year prior, he has big plans. He's planning on marrying a beautiful girl, planning to get a job, move out, and live his life.Living the American dream!That is until a guy with curly hair and hazel eyes just appears in his life.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**One - Stars**

A clear sky. If you looked hard enough, you could see the beginnings of stars. Well, not the beginnings. More like the endings. 

But you could see the beginnings of nightfall and we can just pretend the stars were beginning as well. But maybe that’s what life is. Pretending the truth is much larger than it is just so we can sleep a little better at night. 

Just barely opening the door, I poked my head in. Mama was cooking, and I started to feel a bit of guilt for leaving so soon. 

“I’m going to get a pack of smokes, and probably stop in and say ‘hi’ to some buddies of mine,” I called into the house, earning a sigh from my mother. 

“David,” She started, but soon shook her head, “You be careful. I just don’t understand why you need to go out right now.”

“I’ll be back, Ma. Don’t worry,” I smiled. Out of the grasp of my mother and uncle, I was free to enact the master plan. Even if I was 19, my mom didn’t need to know everything about me. 

I wasn’t actually going to get a pack of cigarettes. 

The ground was different out here. Walking on it was less of a tripping hazard and more of a reminder of who I used to be. Friendly or not, it was a reminder. But Dallas wasn’t so bad, It was just new. And hot in comparison to Wisconsin. 

But other than that, it was nice.

The keys jangled in my pocket as I opened the door to our car. Well, technically it was my uncle’s. My mom hasn’t owned a car since we moved down here. It wasn’t a bad car by any means, the color was just… a bit too queer for my liking. Sky blue and white. I’m surprised my mom didn’t choose it. 

Getting in the car, my mind went on auto pilot. Did I really want to be doing this? 

But there she was, waiting for me. Like she said she would. And I’d never forget the way she looked in that dress. Her red hair in a high ponytail, her freckles on display, the way the lavender of the top matched the grey of the skirt. Or how the buttons complimented everything on her. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

“Cecily!” I called out as I got out of the car. Her bright smile greeted me before anything else. It was the kind of smile you could never get out of your head. So bright and so beautiful. 

“Hi Dave!” she said as she was a bit closer to me, her gentle accent bringing a smile to my lips.

I took her small hand, placing a kiss to the backside of it. She let out an adorable giggle and I remembered why I would lie to my mother every Friday night. Opening my arms for a hug, I watched as she came closer. Her arms wrapped around my torso and her head just barely made it to my chest. From there, my arms were held against her waist. I didn’t want to let go. 

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, I watched her grin get even brighter. I hoped it would always stay that way. I loved when she was happy.

“How’s your week been, my love?” I asked, gently pulling back and taking her hand.

To which she smiled and leaned in softly, “Not the greatest. I missed seeing you,” she spoke softly, as if the whole world was intruding on our conversation. 

Don’t worry, love, I’ve got you.

“Mom is worried about me going off to college. She thinks I should find a husband and learn how to be a proper wife,” she said in an undertone. Her cold hand left mine as she wrapped her arms around my right one. 

“Well, you’ve already found a husband. And I say, do what you believe is right. No one can choose your life except for you,” I flashed her a grin, to which she laughed. 

“Of course you say that. We’re not even dating, yet,” she let out a knowing sigh. 

“Who do I have to ask to get the pleasure of officially dating you then?” I asked, watching Cecily’s face turn from the beginnings of somber to electrified. She was shocked, to say the least. 

“My father and two older brothers,” she gave me a look. As if I already knew.

“Take me to them. I’ll do it right now,” I let out a soft chuckle as she smiled, “I’m serious. I’ll do it right now.”

She gave me a smile that reached all the way to her green eyes. They were the type of green that you’d see in the movies. Beautiful and vibrant. 

Just like her. 

“Not tonight. Maybe next week. Then if all goes well, you can bring me to meet your mother.” Tightening her grip on my arm, I took that as a cue to walk her towards the diner. We went there at least once a month, if not twice. It was one of our places. 

I caught a glimpse of a worried glance from her. SIghing to myself, I stopped her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Darling, don’t worry about it. They don't scare me. What scares me is losing you,” I mumbled into her ear, feeling her body relax. 

“Dave, I-I just don’t know. What if they hate you or they hate me?”

“Then your parents hate me. I’ll give them no reason to not trust me with you, though. My mom would just be happy I finally came home with someone rather than the ominous threat of me being queer,” I chuckled before holding my hand out to her once again. Her cold fingers delicately laced themselves with mine. 

“Let’s go inside.”

\----------------------

That night ended with us in the backseat of my car, Cecily in my lap. Her lips met mine quite a few times that night. And on occasion, her fingers would find their way in my hair. She would entangle them and leave me feeling breathless. 

Yet, our time together ended very abruptly when we realized the time of night. 10 pm when we both gave excuses to our parents was definitely not the brightest idea of ours. 

Thankfully, her dress and hair remained untouched. The same couldn’t be said about my own, however. It was all over the place, falling into my left eye slightly. I didn’t mind, though. I could still feel her hands there, roaming my scalp. As if she was looking for something. 

Keeping my brights off as I drove through her neighborhood, she cleared her throat. 

“We need to be more careful," she mumbled, voice thick and filled with 1000 underlying thoughts. 

"Maybe. Maybe if they find out the truth, they'll understand," I suggested. To which her eyes met mine for a brief few seconds, letting me know that wasn't an option until I asked for her father's blessing. 

"They'll probably think that we just go out to have sex. Especially now, because it's late and it happens every Friday night—"

"Hey, no. Cecily, breathe. I don't think they'll think that. You're not the kind of girl. If anything they probably hate the fact that you're obviously hiding something. Just tell them you have someone you'd like them to meet next friday and next Saturday, if all goes well, I can have you meet my Ma," I gently placed my hand on her upper back, tracing an abstract design with my thumb and forefinger.

To my surprise, I earned a small smile instead of a nervous look. 

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, taking my hand that was on her back and kissing it. 

"Cecily, I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I want your father to trust me and to like me. I want you to trust me when I say that you're going to be my wife one day," without a pause or faulted in my voice, I finally saw her relax.

Cecily leaned up to me and pressed a soft kiss against my lips. They tasted of apple juice and peach. It was such a lovely feel. Just like the way her hand slipped into mine or the way she felt when she hugged me. It was perfect.

"How did I get so lucky?" I murmured while pulling away from her lips.

"I could say the same thing. I love you, Dave," her lips quirked upward, causing my stomach to heat up slightly.

"Likewise, Miss Smith," I mused, hearing her giggle softly. Following that soft giggle, she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door before I could even get up and do it myself.

"Goodnight, Mr. Katz," she kept up the joke and I just had to laugh. 

"Goodnight, sleep well!" I waved her goodbye and waited until she carefully pulled open her door. 

Only when I knew she was inside safely, did I finally start my journey back home. It wasn't as long of a drive as it would have been out in Wisconsin, which was nice and all. 

I just missed the stars.

I missed the way they lit up the night sky and made my long nights more bearable. I miss the way they took my mind off of all my misgivings and wrongdoings. 

Here, I was forced to think. There, I could easily hide who I was. 

But at least I was home earlier.

The light was on, so I knew mom was up. I grabbed a pack of unopened L&M's that I kept in my glove box, just to keep the illusion. 

I turned the key to the left, turning off the car. Then I quickly got out of the car, making sure to lock both doors. 

Up the white stairs that lead to the porch I went. Greeted by the scent of soap and leftover dinner, I found my mother. She was asleep on the maroon rocking chair her and my father got when I was born. 

So many memories came from that chair. And the least I could do was cover her up in a blanket and shut off the lights. 

So much for the stars out in Texas...

  
  
  



	2. A Nice, Quiet Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry! i needed to edit some bits of this chapter and i am working hard to get this third chapter out. ive been in a huge rut and finally am feeling better ~ klaus

The Fourth of July came and went like a summer storm. The fact that Cecily wasn’t there made the days drag on, but at least it was Friday once again. We had exchanged plans here and there while I was at work, but other than that, I hadn’t seen her. 

I had finally told my mother what had been going on for three months now; she was relieved to say the least. I didn’t really know why, but I guess boys will be boys. 

The hours drowned on, making me feel bored and restless. We no longer had a farm that I could roam. Which was a curse to both my uncle and I. 

A blessing to my mother, however. Seeing as it was his and I’s day off, she made us help around the house. Some heavy boxes remained unopened in the attic. So most of my day was going back and forth between the attic and the dining room. 

At some point in the day, I had begun to sweat excessively. I pulled off an old, yellow t-shirt that once belonged to my father and remained shirtless. No one in my house seemed to care, so I stayed that way. 

Even at a quarter til’ 4. 

“Do you think we’re done, Ma?” I asked eagerly, ready to shower and see Cecily. 

“What are you in such a rush for?” My uncle, Brian, asked. 

Mom just gave him a grin, humming to herself softly. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly as I just shook my head. 

“Dave here has a girlfriend,” she smirked and came up behind me. The click of her heels rang through the house for a few seconds before her hands made their way to my forearms.

“And he’s going to meet her family tonight,” she continued, her smirk only widening. 

Brian let out a hearty chuckle before gently clasping my right shoulder in his left hand. He gave me a bit of a smile, reading “thank god you finally got one”. And as much as it stung, knowing they feared I was a bit queer… at least they were happy at that moment. 

I couldn’t even tell you why it stung. It was just disheartening to think they feared so lowly of me. Like I hadn’t done enough to prove that I was more than a dainty boy who acts so women-like. 

“That’s great, Dave. Do you have any flowers picked up for her?” Brian asked.

“Uhm, no..?”

“David Katz!” My mother exclaimed, “You’re going to meet this young lady’s parents and you haven’t picked up flowers?” She asked, in a shocked tone. Come to think of it, no, the thought of flowers had never crossed my mind. 

“I’ll pick them up on the way, Ma,” I smiled and shook my head. She was so short while she stood beside me. Maybe not Cecily short -- who stood at 4’11 mind you -- but short, nonetheless. 

“You better, young man,” She said sternly before giving in and smiling gently. You could see small lines begin to form whenever she laughed or smiled. Even at the age of 43, you could see how much 7 years of being a single mother aged her. 

But her eyes still lit up whenever she smiled. I’ve always loved that about her, especially since dad….

Now was no time to think of him. 

“Anything left for me to do?” I asked once more, hoping to get an actual answer this time around. 

Ma pursed her lips for a few seconds before shaking her head “no”. 

“Besides running to my shop and picking up flowers… no.”

“Well, actually, can you go grab the mail--” before she could finish her sentence, I had begun to make my venture to the mailbox.

Creaking open, the mailbox revealed to me three envelopes. Two of which read “Brian Siegel” and the third read “Margaret Katz”. I assumed bills and didn’t think twice. 

Without batting an eye, I backed up slightly to maneuver around the mailbox. To my displeasure, I was met with another human rather than nothingness. 

He wore the strangest outfit. An army green vest on top of a colorful, striped t-shirt. But what really got me was his pants. They were black and shiny. They were fucking shiny? Along with a pattern of straps and holes, revealing most of his leg. 

His dark hair was matted and he looked absolutely terrified of something. 

“I’m so sorry-” before I could even finish my sentence, he ran away. Which was really odd in my opinion. But then again, this town was very odd. 

That man was just plain peculiar. 

Shaking my head, I walked back inside with mail in hand. I gave two envelopes to my uncle and one to my mother not daring to say anything of the man. Instead I just walked to my room. 

I grabbed a blue and red, plaid button down along with a dark pair of jeans. Unlike most of my jeans, these weren’t worn down or ripped. Cecily said I didn’t have to wear anything nice, but I wanted to make a good first impression. 

Just down the hall from my room was one of the two bathrooms in the house. The entirety of the small room was a soft blue, almost similar to the blue of my shirt. 

Turning the knob to the faucet, I waited. It was never fun to step into an ice cold shower. 

———————-

I found myself behind the wheel of the car before I knew it. I never really liked driving all that much, but I was running late and needed to run and grab flowers. 

The road wasn’t entirely too busy for 4:35 p.m on a Friday, but it was busy enough for me to note that I might be a few minutes late.

Yet, to my surprise, they cleared up quickly. 

It wasn't a far drive to the nearest market place, nor was it too busy. It was nice and quiet, just like all things were meant to be. 

You couldn't be strange here. If you were strange, you were a commie or a faggot. 

Out in Wisconsin, if you were strange, we kept you hidden. Everyone had multiple acres of land; it was easy. 

Downtown was a beautiful place, yet, busy. I thankfully only had to go to the outskirts of it to get to the flower shop.

It was a simple little place. Had a white sign that read 'Rose Bay' and a brick exterior. It was very bland, in my opinion.

That was until I walked in. 

At first glance, you wouldn't think much of the place. But walking in, I was pleasantly surprised by how colorful the shop seemed to be. 

My clothes started to stick to my skin a bit as I walked through. It was understandable, yet annoying and unpleasant. 

I knew I didn't have much time, so I walked up to the front counter. There was an older lady sitting up front, smiling to herself. Her name tag read 'Ruth' on the front of it.

"Hi, uh, Ruth?" I started, earning a slight nod from her.

"Hi, I need a bit of help. I'm going to see my girl and wanted to surprise her—"

"Not to worry. You’re Margie’s boy, aren’t ya?" she smiled.

“Yeah,” I smiled nervously until she tapped my arm and walked out from behind the counter. I didn't know if that meant for me to follow or not, so I stayed put. 

That was until I saw something out of the corner of my eye. 

An army green vest. 

I turned and was met by the boy I had bumped into hours earlier. And against my better judgement, I walked up to the man. 

He was slightly shorter than myself, but had the skinniest frame. His eyes looked so lost, yet, when I tapped his shoulder, that look was gone. 

He replaced it with a shocked grin, almost as if he knew me from somewhere. 

"Hey, I'm sorry about running into you earlier. You ran off before I could apologize," I chuckled softly.

He shook his head and smiled, diverting his eyes downward before looking back into my own. His eyes were mostly green with a bit of a golden brown. They were so bright and colorful, matching the scene of the store.

"No worries. I guess I was just a bit shocked," his voice bounced. Like an impatient child, waiting for his turn with the new toy.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I'm meeting my girl's parents tonight, you?" His smile temporarily fell before returning. 

Yet, his eyes faded to a dull gray almost instantly. I started to worry if I did anything wrong.

"My mother," his smile grew a bit. I was about to ask if I had done anything wrong, yet I heard Ruth's voice call out. 

"Well, it was good to meet you. I'm Dave by the way," I started to walk away.

"Klaus," his voice dulled. Yet I didn't say anything.

I walked up to the front counter and smiled at Ruth, trying to forget the encounter I just partook in. 

"I made it a bit simple, yet meaningful. Red carnations and white daisies," she smiled proudly. 

I simply nodded, not exactly knowing the difference. I just wanted Cecily to like them. 

"All good? Well, this bouquet is going to be $1.75," she grinned. 

Internally, I seethed a little. 1.75 for flowers? It seemed a bit much for something I could grow in my own yard. Yet I paid for them and went on my way. 

Getting into my car, the clock read 4:50. I let out a sigh of relief and wasted no time in trying to get to Cecily's house. 

It wasn't that it was far away, rather, I just feared being late. I feared I'd lose her entirely by being late. That something would make her hate me or make her father and brothers not approve.

Thankfully, I arrived at 4:57. And she was there on the front porch.

She sat at the porch swing, reading to presumably one of her nephews. I couldn't tell what book it was from my car.

She looked over and saw me before I could even get out. It wasn't surprising, noting how loud my car was. 

She wore a yellow and white, plaid dress that just barely fell past her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. 

She was near my car before I could get out. 

Smiling to myself, I opened my door and put the flowers behind my back. I greeted her with an open arm, seeing if she would hug me.

"Hi, darling," I smiled as she went in to hug me. She was definitely in a better mood than last week.

"Dave!" She grinned. A little boy, no more than 4, followed beside her and grabbed her hand.

"This is my nephew, James," she said while carefully reaching down to pick him up. She placed him on her hip, smiling at me. While she reached over, I made the flowers visible to her if they already weren't.

"He's a bit shy," she started before cooing.

"Baby," she grinned and pulled me down a bit with her freehand. Her lips gently greeted my cheek and my face flushed slightly. 

Cecily took the bouquet from my hand and grinned. There was something about her smile… I could look at that forever. 

Like the weight of the world was never there and it was just us. I could get used to that.

That nice, quiet life. Where nothing matters more than how much I love her.


End file.
